


Trees and Statues

by stargarnet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tree pruning, a picnic, a shower and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-working of another fic, previously posted on my Live Journal. I think this is the better version.

The tree looked so much sadder now that it had been cut back. It had been in desperate need of attention, the previous home owners having neglected it for so long. The hope that it would be able to recover and grow again was enough for me to let the blonde man, currently inspecting his work, cut it back to within an inch of it's life.

On his first visit to my new home he had recognised the tree immediately, informing me that his parents had the same species in their yard and that it needed regular pruning to ensure it's health and fragrant blossoms in the spring. He had, that day, promised to come and help prune it towards the end of summer. He was true to his word.

We had met late Spring through a common friend. Multiple barbecues, Doctor Who marathons and theatre evenings later he reminded me of his promise. I looked out the window of my kitchen as I picked up the tray of cold drinks and antipasto I had put together to satiate my temporary tree surgeon. Arthur was now packing up the tools he had found in the old tool shed, carefully cleaning them before he put them away. I grabbed a picnic blanket on my way out the back door.

He turned around at the sound of the door closing behind me. The sun was starting to set and the warm light filtered through the branches of the trees running along the fence line. The light fell onto his blonde hair, providing a halo effect around his face, distorting but not hiding the sideways smile.

"Perfect," he said, as I approached.

"I was thinking early supper picnic," I smiled in response.

"Again, perfect. May I...?" he asked indicating the blanket clamped under my arm.

"Cheers, that'd be great. Under the other wide tree there? We can lean against it," I suggested, indicating with my head, as he took the blanket and opened it out. He arranged it next to the trunk. I sunk to my knees on the blanket, setting the tray down.

"I'll, ah, just go and wash my hands," he said. I looked up. I didn't realise I had knelt down quite so close to him. Perhaps he had moved closer, I wasn't sure. He was looking down at me. His blue eyes always seemed to have the default setting of being amused. They weren't right then, there was something else there. It was a something that I had noticed increasingly over the last few weeks, more often when he thought no one was looking.

"Sure," I replied brightly, "I'll just set this up. I think you know where everything is by now?" I wave my hand over my shoulder towards the house.

"Umm, yeah, I think I do," the amused look returning before he set off to the house.

By the time I had the picnic all set up and I was settling against the tree trunk he returned, with cushions from my couch in hand.

"I thought we could use these?" he suggested as he handed a cushion to me.

"Always full of good ideas, aren't you?" I smiled.

"I have my moments," he chuckled as he sat down. We made ourselves comfortable against the tree trunk, our shoulders bumping. In unison we leant our heads back against the trunk and sighed. We both laughed, turning our heads towards each other, smiling. Again that other look had passed over his face, almost as if he was worried by something. Not sure how to respond to it I looked away and at the food.

"Let's eat, yeah? You must be hungry, you have been working hard for the last how many hours?" I asked. I passed him a cold bottle of ginger beer and a plate. "Into it."

We both picked at the selection of food and bread on the platter, settled further onto the blanket, laying on our sides, facing each other, the food between us. Eating was our primary goal. We chatted about everything and nothing, eventually getting to his current summer school studies, laughing about the odd methods the guest lecturer was using to "get the best out of you, dahling!" as it had been described by Arthur.

"Perhaps she isn't after your best writing," I suggested, teasing gently. He chuckled in response, blushing and frowning. I noticed his frown. "I didn't mean to..." I started.

"No, no. It's ok," he said as he shook his head, repositioning on the blanket, stretching out on his back. I frowned. I sat up and moved the empty dishes off the blanket. I turned about facing him better as I sat. I looked down at him.

He lay with one arm behind his head, the arm closest to me extended. He was still wearing the singlet he had been working in, dark patches where the sweat had not dried, particularly under his arms and below his breast bone. My gaze moved from the sliver of pale skin visible at the hem of his shirt, up his body to the strong neck which highlighted his tendons, even when relaxed. My eyes then drifted down the pale golden skin of his arm to the hand that was resting near my knees

"Have you ever been to the Vatican Museum?" I asked.

"Pardon?" he replied, turning his head to me surprised, and quite rightly so, by my question.

"Sorry," I said laughing and shaking my head, "that should have been prefaced with a randomness warning." His laugh in response was genuine, his smile reaching his eyes. "But have you, been to the Vatican Museum?"

"Umm, no. I haven't. Been to Florence, haven't been to Rome yet," he paused, "why do you ask?" little crinkles of amusement at his eyes.

I took a deep breath and wondered if where I was going with this was actually a good idea. It wasn't, but I went there regardless.

"Well," I began, "there is part of the museum called the Octagonal Courtyard. It has this beautiful lush garden in it's centre and all around it are these beautiful carved stone and marble statues. They are by different sculptors, but what they all have in common is the form of the muscles and the smoothness of the stone that looks soft, like it would have some kind of elasticity if you touched it." I looked down at his arm in front of me as I finished my description. "I was able to go back to the courtyard a couple of times while I was in Rome, each time I became more fascinated. I even imagined waking one of the statues, as if it were trapped in a stone slumber," I laughed at myself at this, shook my head at my silliness. I looked at his face.

Arthur was looking at me directly, under lidded eyes, a slight frown creasing his forehead. I ducked my head to avoid his gaze, looked instead from his shoulder down his arm again. "You are like one of those statues," I said. I tentatively reached forward to touch the pale inner aspect of his bicep, just touching him. A felt a shiver run through him under my fingers. "You look like you are carved out of magnificent stone, so beautiful. But you aren't cold like the statues and you are soft," I said as I gently stroked down his inner arm towards his wrist. He took a sharp breath. I looked up startled at his response. We had touched many times before and were comfortable with each other, but this was something new. I thought I had over stepped a boundary. I dropped my head and moved my hand away.

"Don't," he said, his hand grasping for mine before it moved back to my lap, "don't stop." I looked at his face, searching for a reason. "How did you wake the statue?" he asked.

"I, ah, well..." I shrugged, embarrassed.

"You kissed it?" he smiled at me. My jaw dropped.

"No! How predictable would that be? Honestly!" I shook my head. I blushed nevertheless. "No, I..."

"Show me." It was a command not a request. I looked directly at him and raised an eyebrow. "Please, Merlin?"

I took a deep breath and raised my free hand.

"I just put my hand on the statue like this, and visualised energy flowing into it," I placed my hand onto his chest, gently but firmly on his sternum. I felt his body tense under my hand and his grip tightened just enough to be noticeable. He started to sit up so I lifted my hand away from his clothing. My hand was quickly returned to his chest by the hand that been behind his head. I was suddenly face to face with his beauty, closer than I had ever been before.

"I can see how that might work," he said, his voice low, eyes searching my face. "What happened then?"

"He opened his eyes. Then he kissed the fingertips of my hand." My hand was taken to his lips, fingers brushed reverently while his eyes fluttered closed. I sighed audibly. "Then he..." I continued, Arthur looked up at me from under his brow, "ran off to snog the statue of Apollo across the way." My nervous smile was met with a smirk which was quickly replaced by a look of pure hunger. My hands were released and my face was held firmly in his large, warm hands. He continued moving forward, towards me. A thumb brushed along my cheekbone. My eyes were focused on the full lips approaching mine but my mind was racing. Thoughts of why this was a bad idea, my personal insecurities and just fear of the unknown flew through my mind. That was until I looked directly into his eyes.

His eyes were soft, almost pleading with me for permission. My hand on his chest gripped the fabric it was resting on, pulling him in sync with his momentum. I wanted this. I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted his hands everywhere. I wanted everything. I wanted to give him everything that was me. His lips ghosted over mine, almost like a sigh. He pulled away, enough to be able to take in the expression of my face. I looked at him through my eyelashes, silently begging him to continue. I lifted my chin a millimetre, which was apparently enough of an invitation. Soft lips pressed gently but firmly into mine in a series of tentative kisses. I responded in kind, kissing him back. I moved a hand to the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. He held me in the current kiss, lips parted against mine. I could feel his breath. I wanted to taste him. I opened my mouth slightly capturing his bottom lip with my own, pulling very softly. It was enough to generate a growling sound from his throat. Encouraged, I swept my tongue along the inside of his lower lip.

"Ungh," he froze in place briefly then just as swiftly he released one side of my face, wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled our bodies flush, the other hand cradled my head. His mouth was on mine, tongue deftly darting between my teeth, exploring. I challenged his tongue, swept inside his mouth with my own, gently gripping his bottom lip again, but this time with my teeth. This time he growled. I felt it vibrate in his chest. He moved his mouth away from mine, kissing along my jaw, his afternoon stubble brushing firmly against my own. He started to move down my neck, nipping gently downwards. I arched my neck backwards, exposing as much as possible to the very attentive mouth travelling its way to my collarbone. I had the one hand in his hair and my other arm was wrapped around his shoulder, hand grasping for skin and singlet. It was my turn to make some noise as his teeth grazed the base of my throat.

"Ngh," I moaned as my eyes rolled and my head was thrown back, my whole body arched into his, my grip on him tightened. I must have scratched him.

"Christ, Merlin, I want..." he whispered into my skin as he moved back up the other side of my neck, nibbling and grazing it gently.

"What? Tell me what you want?" I asked, starting to breathe hard. I lifted my head upright to look into his eyes. He didn't need to say a word, what was evident on his face was exactly what I was feeling. We wanted everything each other had to offer, and then some.

"You. I just want you," he breathed just below my ear. "Please tell me this is real?" he asked, as he rested his forehead in the crook of my neck. I did not believe that he was the one questioning the reality of what was happening. That should have been me. I sighed and kissed the top of his head, rubbing the scalp under my fingertips.

"Feels very real to me," I stated simply while I caressed the exposed side of his face. "How does it feel to you?"

The arms around my torso tightened, fingers splayed and hands moved to cover as much of my body as possible. Blonde hair tickled my skin as he lifted his face to mine. "I can't even begin to explain how it feels," he shook his head, "how you feel, how you make me feel..." he trailed off as he reclaimed my mouth. I responded with equal enthusiasm. His tongue returned to its relentless but gentle exploration of my mouth. I brought my hands to either side of his face, cheekbones under my thumbs, jaw under my fingertips. We paused briefly, our foreheads resting together. 

"Don't explain it then. Show me?" I asked. He kissed me again and gripped my hips as he repositioned us both, so that I was then straddling his lap. I then understood at least how part of him felt. The contact made us both gasp and we ground into each other. Hard.

As we continued I moved my weight forward, gently pushing him down onto the blanket. Before I knew it I had my blonde statue stretched out underneath me, my hands either side of his head as we kissed. He pulled my body down onto his, so I was no longer supporting my weight, his arms holding me close. His hands moved down my back to rest on my buttocks, cupping them, pulling our groins tight. I squirmed. This was killing me.

I lifted my mouth from his and started an exploration of that beautiful neck, licking, nibbling my way to his collarbone, lapping at the saltiness that had collected from his earlier work. I continued down towards the edge of his shirt. Bloody hell he smelled good. I lent back slightly, reached backwards to grab hold of his hands. I smiled at the swollen lips which smiled back at me, an eyebrow arched in question at me, wondering what I was up to. I grinned. I brought his hands up the length of my body as I brought myself up into a kneel over him. I placed his hands just above his head. I held them there firmly. The pale expanse of skin of his inner arms were exposed to me. More of that magnificent sculpture. I shifted my gaze back to his face.

I sat back again grinding down, bringing my face back to his, kissing him deeply. He made to move his hands. I increased the pressure on his wrists. I noticed his eyebrows raised in surprise as I moved over him and back to his wrists, placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin. I wasn't done with those arms yet. I removed my hands and positioned them on either side of his arms. I slowly moved down his inner arm with open mouthed kisses, leaving a slightly damp trail behind. I lifted my face and blew along the wet skin. He shivered beneath me, but to his credit, he didn't move those arms. I gave the same attention to the other arm, with the same result. I sat back, admiring the flush of his skin, the look in his eyes. I ran my fingertips down his arms, bringing my hands together at his collarbone. My fingers continued down his body, making sure they glanced over the hard nipples pushing against the cotton. Arthur's hips rolled underneath me as I did this. My fingers continued on their travel south.

My hands reached the hem of his singlet, ghosting along the edge of the waistband of his trousers. Soft skin and delicate fine blonde hairs were exposed to my fingers. So very soft. Muscle rippled underneath the surface. I scooted down his body, bringing my knees either side of his thighs. I lowered my mouth to the exposed skin at waistband, depositing small pecks. I started to move his shirt up his body, kissing each exposed area, reverently. His fingers entwined in my hair and supported my head as I continued my exploration. His skin became saltier the closer I went to his sternum. His singlet had been pushed up to his armpits, and I was greeted with a sparse spread of blonde hair over his chest, swirling over his pectorals and around his nipples. Those nipples were the most glorious shade of dusky pink, hard from arousal and the breeze. I couldn't resist any longer.

I barely brushed one with my lips when his body arched underneath me. The fingers in my hair became fists as he grabbed hold of me more securely. I licked the nipple firmly, an open mouth kiss. The moan that ensued caused me to drop my forehead onto his chest, disbelieving that I was doing this and was capable of eliciting this kind of response from the god underneath me. I turned my face and rested my cheek on his sternum, closed my eyes and exhaled. His fists released my hair. One hand traced over my back and shoulders, the other slowly smoothed over my brow and down along my jaw. I lifted my head, planted my chin on his chest and looked at the face which was intently focused on me, looking at me with a sense of concern. I cocked my head to the side in question. He grimaced slightly.

"I must not be smelling that great, I should have had a shower before we ate." I pushed my body up slightly, lifting my face and hovered over his exposed skin toward his armpits and back over his chest, inhaling as I went.

"Hmmmm", I responded after my cursory inspection, "you right, you don't smell that great." I looked up slyly. "You're filthy." I grazed my teeth over the other nipple.

"Fuck" he groaned under my mouth, his hips rolling up against me again. I lifted my face and cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps", I responded, considering the idea. This was apparently enough encouragement.

An arm wrapped around my waist, holding me firm against his body, my head still cradled. Arthur rolled us together and I was suddenly on my back. He positioned himself to be half lying on me and he quickly took control of my mouth. I placed one hand on his bare back, the other threaded through his hair, my thumb rubbing just in front of his ear. I suddenly felt very small underneath him, pinned by his strength but I felt infinitely safe. Then I suddenly felt an absence of his mouth. What?

"Merlin," he sighed, "I really do reek". My mouth opened and closed in disbelief as I started to sit up.

"Ahhh..", I began. He considered my face, a half smile forming.

"I was actually wondering how you would feel about joining me and my filthiness in the shower?" he asked, almost shyly. Or was that slyly? He ran a long finger down my jaw and down my throat to the edge of my shirt and looked up through blonde lashes. Shifting my weight I took hold of the exploring finger and brought it to my lips, kissing the tip. Nodding in agreement I took the finger into my mouth and swept my tongue around it. Arthur's perfect mouth formed a perfect O.

Clumsily we got up, touching and stumbling on our kisses as we made our way back to the house. At the door I turned and looked at the remains of our dinner in the yard. Arthur followed my gaze. 

"Not now, Merlin, I'll take care of it in the morning," he whispered in my ear, kissing the skin behind it. A nod was my only response. Securing the door behind us we continued down the hall towards the bathroom, his hands never leaving some part of my body, one fiddling at the hem of my shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not now, Merlin, I'll take care of it in the morning," I whispered into his ear, kissing the sensitive skin behind it. He nodded in response, leaning into the kiss. I couldn't stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I looked down and saw nearly pearlescent skin at the edge of his collar. I had to get some sense of the feel of his skin. I brought my hands up either side of his body, to rest at his neck. He raised his head, blue eyes, darker than normal, looking directly into mine. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, then I noticed that my shirt was being pushed up the length of my body. I ducked slightly to allow him to finish the job. The singlet was quickly bunched up once it was taken from over my head and tossed down the hallway, toward his bedroom.

I straightened up to my full height, resting my hands on his hips. Merlin's soft hands brushed over my skin, just along the line of my waistband, coming together at the button of my fly. I couldn't help the shudder that passed through me, or the tilt of my hips toward him. He moved closer, our bodies pressed together. Merlin, so much slighter than me, but I had never truly appreciated our height similarity before. He smiled, ducked his head and kissed the spot on my chest directly in front of his now dropped face, just over my heart. I sighed. I could feel him run his mouth and nose over my chest, breathing me in as he went. Merlin reached a nipple, rubbing his cheek against it, his eyelashes tickling me, and then his mouth. Oh, fuck me, please!

He lathed at it between open mouthed kisses. Never had anyone paid so much attention to me there. I had no idea how sensitive they were, or how much it turned me on to have them treated like this. I pushed my hands through that dark hair til my fingers reached his scalp, supporting his head, encouraging him to continue. Merlin's hands gripped my fly, opening the zip and button as he kissed his way across my chest. I threw my head back at the licking that continued, my sensitivity heightened. My knees buckled slightly. Merlin responded by backing me against the wall.

My eyes had rolled back in my head sometime ago and I was surprised that we had made it to the bathroom when I managed to open them. My fingers were becoming tangled in his hair as I massaged his scalp. I dropped my head, burying my face in his hair and scent. I took his face in my hands, gently tipping it up so I could see it properly. Oh, this man. Not boy, man. How many times had I thought about kissing that mouth, just holding him in my arms and feeling his skin under my fingertips. Oh, that skin, so very soft. It was hard to believe that he was wanting this as much as me. Who was I compared to him? I didn't want to disappoint him. I was so scared I was going to do something stupid and he would tell me to piss off. 

One of his hands left my hips and he brought it up to my brow, his eyebrow arching in question. I must have been frowning. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, not relinquishing my hold on him. With a new determination to focus on Merlin and enjoying whatever time we had, whatever this was, I opened my eyes, took in his face and smiled, from my heart. I could actually feel it in my chest. He smiled back, a tinge of concern still in his eyes. He was always so concerned for the welfare of others, no matter the situation apparently. I don't think I have ever wanted someone so much in my life.

I took possession of his mouth as he took possession of my being. He responded with a strength and passion I could never have imagined. Merlin wrapped his arms around my neck, giving me free reign. My hands moved down his body to the hem of his shirt, sliding on to the warm skin underneath. I moved my hands from his hips around to his back, pushing his shirt up slightly as I went. My thumbs grazed over the base of his ribs as I brought my arms around to encircle him, my forearms on his back, his exposed belly on my skin. Part of me wanted to just rip everything off of him. Thankfully another more sensible part of me was following his lead and enjoying the pure sensuality of what was happening. I think it was at this point I decided I would always let him lead. This was new and driving me insane with pleasure. I wanted to give him the same experience.

I gradually started to move his shirt further up as we continued to explore each others mouth, both of us nibbling at lips, sweeping tongues, sucking on both, gasping at the sensation. I moved my mouth along his jawline and down his neck as I slowly lifted his shirt. Lifting my mouth from his shoulder I tugged gently upwards. He froze briefly then lifted long perfect arms over head. I removed his shirt, his tousled hair framing a flushed face and downcast eyes. Sensitive to his apparent nervousness and in a desperate attempt to not drool over what I had seen of the beautiful expanse of chest, I collected him into my arms and just held him tight. Merlin immediately buried his face in my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Merlin? OK?" I asked into his hair.

"Mmmm-mmph," was the response.

"Sorry, what was that?" I chuckled. He lifted his head straight up, fixing my gaze directly.

"I said mmmm-mmph," he replied, grinning. "Yes, in other words. Are you?" he asked, pulling back to look at me properly, arms still linked at my waist.

"Very ok," I answered, returning his grin.

"Good. You won't be needing these then," he said as he pushed on the waist of my trousers and boxers at the same time, sliding them over my hips and the swelling at my groin, down my legs til they dropped at my feet. The change in temperature and the release of my cock made me shiver and gasp. His eyes never left my face throughout. Surprisingly strong arms returned to encircle me, our bodies pressed together. I took his mouth again and ground against whatever exposed skin I had available to me. Merlin still had way too much clothing on. I moved my hands to his waist and fiddled at the band of his pants, trying to undo it blind and fumbling with nerves. He giggled in between kisses.

"Would you like me to help with that?"

"Please. It will be quicker."

"Eager are we?" he asked as he deftly undid his fastenings, trousers and boxers dropping to the tiles.

"You have no idea," I gasped as I looked down at a body of beautiful, soft, yet defined lines. Taking my time I slowly ran my hands over his shoulders, down over the swell of a firm chest, continuing the length of his belly to cover his hips. I brought our bodies together. Our cocks hard between us. I cupped his pliable buttocks and pulled him closer, dropping my mouth to nibble at his shoulder, when he pulled away. I looked at him, questioning. He was blushing slightly, a tense smile on his face.

"Let's get the water started, yeah?" he suggested as he took my hand, leading me to the shower stall. He leaned in, started and adjusted the water as I took in the length of the subtly muscled back and the rounded bottom in front of me. My cock twitched in response. As Merlin stood up straight I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close so he could feel me against him. He sighed in my arms, bringing his hand up to the back of my head and twisting his head around to kiss me again. As he did this he arched his back, hips thrust froward. I couldn't resist cupping and applying a gentle pressure to his cock and sac. He groaned in my mouth. My hands immediately started caressing, teasing. Merlin in turn writhed in my hands, pushing back against me and my length. 

"Shall we?" I whispered against his mouth. With an affirmative nod we shuffled into the shower together, my arms around his waist, my mouth on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revamped version of a fic originally posted on my LJ. It served it's purpose in the original format, a very personal one, and now it is being shared for the enjoyment of more than just myself...I hope lol!  
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we?" Arthur asked me in a whisper, his arms warm around me. I nodded in response and we moved into the shower, the warm water feeling slightly cooler than my overheated body. As I started to turn in his arms I glanced up at the showerhead, realising how close he was to hitting his head on it. 

"Sorry!" I laughed. His gaze followed my movement, resulting in a chuckle as he fixed the shower to cover us both nicely. "Not usually sharing this with anybody," I joked. Smiling down at me he returned his hands to my body, sliding down my back to smooth over my buttocks.

"But you are now," he growled as he claimed my mouth again and gently kneaded each cheek. I pulled my body tight against his, my fingers sliding through his wet hair, thumbs at his temples. He was warm and wet and hard. Pulling my mouth from his I started to kiss along his jawline and down his throat, the vibration there feeling like a purr under my lips. I ran my hands over the sculpted shoulders, down his chest, brushing firmly over his nipples. This last movement caused a groan and a bucking of hips, pushing his erection firmly against me again. I kissed each nipple in turn, leaving each with a gentle pull from lips. I wanted more of his unique taste and scent before it was washed away.

"Oh God, Merlin," he gasped, "I, ummm." I looked up from his chest. Pretty blue eyes were central to a perfect flushing of his skin. Shaking his head slightly, as if to dislodge a thought, he brought his hands to my face. "No one has ever bothered to do that. I didn't know they could feel like that." My brow raised automatically in genuine surprise. I lifted a hand to run my thumb over his cheekbone.

"Arthur," I whispered, "how could they not bother? You are exquisite. Why would someone not take the time to experience you like this?" I asked, truly wondering.

He laid his forehead against mine, then kissed it. Wrapping his arms completely around me, he planted his chin on top of my shoulder, protective and possessive. I closed my eyes and nestled my cheek against his, relaxing into his embrace, the water running over our heads and backs, pooling in the shallow valleys between us.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but my hands became restless, wanting to continue my exploration. Arthur's cock twitched between us, equally as restless apparently. I slid my hands down a perfect spine to a perfect backside and performed my own massage. I disengaged myself briefly to find the shower gel, pulling away from him and moving toward the broad shelf behind us. My chosen weapon in hand, I turned back to face him.

No statue in that Octagonal Courtyard could have compared to the image of masculine perfection in front of me, water running through the soft blonde down of his chest to the darker, denser collection of hair at his groin, triangles of muscle either side creating divots deserving to be kissed. Pushing wet hair out of my eyes I looked up to the face belonging to this masterpiece.

The prettiness of the blue had gone and was replaced by something stormier, a narrowing of his eyes. Before I could speak he moved forward, swiftly taking hold of my hip, the other hand running over my chest, glancing over my nipple, moving to gently roll it between thumb and index finger. I whimpered at the sensation. Before a more coherent noise could be made I felt the warm moistness of his mouth take one nipple and then the other in turn, sucking and rolling them with his tongue. I grabbed hold of one shoulder, my nails gripping for purchase, my other hand in his hair, holding firm. I felt myself being moved backwards til I found the back of my knees touching the shelf.

The shelf was broad and strong enough to be sat upon, which I found myself doing, firm hands guiding me down. I deposited the now superfluous shower gel next to me, freeing my hands to touch the body in my sight. I ran my hands down his hips and legs, back up the soft skin of his inner thigh, muscles quivering under my fingers. I gently took hold of his sac, massaging it slowly as my other hand ghosted up the hardness bobbing in front of me. I ran a finger up and down the corded muscle, mewls and gasps falling to my ears as I did so. I needed to taste him, to take in the scent that was purely his own. I leant forward to kiss him there only to be stopped by firm hands on my shoulders. Not containing my surprise well, I looked up at him, frowning.

"No, Merlin," his voice was hoarse. I was confused.

"But," I began, wondering what I had done wrong. He knelt down on the tiles in front of me, shifting closer. Leaning forward, he kissed me slowly, deeply, hands either side of me on the shelf, his torso against my knees. I grabbed hold of his hair again answering the movement of his tongue, arching into the kiss. He moved his hands to my hips, forearms resting on the tops of my thighs. Our hands and lips explored anything within reach, necks, chests, ears, until I felt fingers skimming the insides of my thighs, moving toward where my most basic need for him was brewing.

Without hesitation I responded to the gentle urging of his hands as he guided my legs around his hips, massaging my tense thigh muscles as he went. I was nervous as hell. One arm wrapped around me he brought his other hand along the inside of my thigh again, this time not stopping at the most sensitive of skin. Long fingers brushed my cock, gently stroking and exploring the hard flesh as he gently nuzzled my neck, me grasping his hair and shoulders as I moaned. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me directly. I could feel his fingers hovering directly where I needed him to go. Taking hold of my cock purposefully with one hand he placed his fingers in his mouth, lathing them with saliva. It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen.

"Ungh." A lone finger slid around my entrance, with excruciating slowness and care. Arthur brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, a satisfied look on his face. He licked his lips. Oh good God! I watched every movement, fascinated. Leaning forward he kissed me again, letting me taste myself as he returned his hand, sliding one finger inside me, a slow rhythmic pumping beginning. I may have purred. I could feel him smiling through his kiss as on the next inward thrust he used two fingers. I groaned into his mouth as he increased the speed of the thrusts in time with the pumping of my cock.

My hands gripped the shelf as he made his way down my body. I shuddered. I leant back against the wall of the shower as he continued with kisses down my belly, thrusting and pumping continually. As he lifted my leg up over his shoulder he kissed and licked the inner aspect of my thigh til his mouth joined his pumping hand. I cried out at the feeling, my brain lost trying to process what was actually happening. I looked down my body to the dark blonde head working me to madness. Glancing up at me he caught my gaze, I tried to smile but I was pretty sure all I managed was a grimace of lust as his fingers continued to work me. I arched back, writhing in the sensation, my head and hands my only anchors on the slippery tiles. I had no words, only incomprehensible sounds of...whatever. I could feel my muscles pulling tight about to let go but I wasn't ready yet.

"Is that ok?" he asked, taking a ragged breath, looking up at me.

"No," I replied, my voice dark as the look I was giving him. He stopped immediately, concern replacing his smile. I dropped my leg from his shoulder sat up straight, pulling his head up to meet mine.

"I want this stretching me," I whispered, running my fingers up his erection, him shuddering, holding onto my thighs for support. "I want to come with you, coming inside me," I continued, his grip on my legs tightening


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea how we made it to his bedroom. I don't know where we found the condom or the lube. What I did know, and quite honestly all I cared about, was that there was this brilliant, hot man, raw, open, writhing and pushing down on my fingers pumping inside of him. His heels dug into the mattress. His hands fisted in the bedclothes. I couldn't believe we were doing this, that he wanted me like this. He groaned in frustration. I just groaned, praying I could last long enough for him. It was going to be a challenge to stay in control.

I removed my fingers slowly, ducking down and giving one last sweep of my tongue over his pretty cock, causing him to shiver. He reached for me, his dark hair mad and framing his face. I kissed my way up his belly, back to hard nipples and up his neck. Merlin wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me down on top of him. We kissed, lathing and nipping at lips and tongues. Underneath me I could feel him opening his legs wider to accommodate my hips. I already had the lubed condom on, thankfully, and positioned myself at his very ready opening, nudging.

The anticipation was driving us both insane, but ended as his hands ran down my back to cup my arse cheeks. That was it. I entered him, a far as I could go with a long, slow thrust, groaning and panting into each others mouth. He pulled me in with his hands on my backside. I held onto his shoulders as I pumped in and out, with excruciating slowness. I needed to stay in control of myself. 

Almost reluctantly, I increased the pace, Merlin matching me with his hips, back arching beneath me. I dropped my head on his shoulder, trying to slow my breathing, because the rhythm of our bodies was certainly not slowing. I ran a hand down his side cupping his arse, encouraging him to tilt his pelvis a bit more, so I could be deeper. His response was to wrap his legs around me, ankles crossing over my back. He couldn't be more open to me, and I couldn't hold back anymore. It became hard, fast and deep with me pistoning into the yielding flesh beneath me. I looked down at the man wrapped around me, his gasps pulling me closer to his mouth again, but before I could kiss him he brought a hand to my face cupping my jaw gently.

"Exquisite," he whispered, smiling. The smile then contorted, back arching, head lifting from the bed, touching his forehead then his mouth to my shoulder, grazing it with his teeth. Oh God, that felt good.

I could feel him coiling up like a spring beneath me ready to release, as was I. I pumped a few more times to be rewarded with a hard spasm throughout his entire body, clenching and pulsing around my cock as he bit down hard and yelled into my shoulder, fingers digging into my back, come spraying between us. That pushed me over the edge with him as I came on the last hard thrust, my body quaking, scalp tingling, legs almost cramping.

I cried out his name as the waves broke over me, and the shudders that followed found me lowering myself on top of him. His legs dropped but held my hips still, arms wrapping themselves around me, holding tight as we both twitched in aftershocks. I tried to bear my weight as best as possible, resigning to fall to the side and gathering him to me as I did so. Both of us were breathing hard. I slowly pulled out of him, causing a new set of shivers between us. I rolled onto my back, pulling him with me. Pushing himself up he reached across to the bedside table then returned, dropping a box of tissues by my side.

"This shouldn't be left til morning," he smiled down at me.

I took a handful of tissues and staggered to my feet, doing away with the condom as I shuffled my way to the bathroom to dispose of it. When I came back I found Merlin much the same way as I left him, only now snuggled up on his pillows, still naked, sheets lying over his legs and welcoming me to share his bed. I climbed onto the cooling sheets, pulling the covers over us both as I collected him into my arms. Merlin nestled into my chest. Capturing his face I pulled him into a slow sweet kiss trying to communicate everything I was feeling. We parted, but before I let him go to put his head down I said, "That statue would have been a bloody fool to pass you up for Apollo."

"Perhaps," he mumbled as he repositioned himself, issuing a small grunt.

"Merlin? You ok?" I asked, tilting his face with my index finger. He looked uncomfortable, a slight grimace present. I started to worry, knowing what we had done had been fairly enthusiastic and could have hurt him. I sat up slightly, trying to cradle him. "Merlin, answer me. Did I hurt you?" He frowned at me, bringing his hand to smooth my cheek.

"No, love. Just a little, I dunno, out of condition?" he replied, cocking his head. "I'm fine. Better than fine actually. Though I think we may need to take it just a little easier, at least next time," he smiled. There was going to be a next time!

"Whatever you want," I replied pulling him to me again for a kiss. "Seriously, I will do anything you want."

"Anything? Really?" he asked, eyebrows disappearing beneath his fringe. "I like the sound of that," he said, smiling wickedly, "because I have some ideas."

I liked the sound of that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
